They Know Best
by TsubasaWoDaite
Summary: Link, Ike and Marth became inseparable friends almost from the moment they set foot in the Smash Mansion. However, when the last two figured out they had a thing for each other, Link began to feel neglected, almost longing for a lover himself. Tired of being ignored and sick of hearing "things" at night, Link seeks advice. And what do you know? Falco knows best.
1. Always works!

Greetings u.u

It's been quite a while since I last wrote and posted anything, but lately, I've been having these surges of ideas for lots of fanfiction, mainly SSB ones. Shameful as it may be, I only recently got _Brawl_, and I soon as I started playing it, I immediatly started to live the thing. Well...not...the addictive kind of way. OH WELL, YOU GOT MY POINT.

Moving on, I've had this first chapter in my computer for GOD knows how long and only now have I decided to post it.

Why, you ask? Because it's so much more different than what I'm used to write. I usually write angsty stuff but hey, guess what? This one promises to be full of laughs.

Oh right, I need to give out the warnings and disclaimer thingie.

**WARNING:** This thing contains yaoi. Which means there will be boy on boy action.

**DISCLAIMER**: Super Smash Bros does not, IN ANY WAY belong to me. The game and its characters belong to Nintendo and I MOST definitely do NOT pretend to make money from this piece of fanfiction.

...

Sonic belongs to sega, by the way.

* * *

It was a typical, loud morning in the Smash Mansion. Most of the smashers were downstairs at the dining hall, stuffing their mouths with pancakes, waffles and whatever the counters displayed to the hungry brawlers. Others were already outside, practicing their fighting skills for the upcoming battles or playing tag, which was the kids' case.

All too early, one by one, every smasher left the dining hall, having finished breakfast and proceeding to join the other practicing ones outside. However, a certain blond Hylian still stood there at his usual table, waiting for Marth and Ike, his two closest friends in the house.

And he was growing impatient.

Breakfast time was beginning to look more like lunch time and there was still no sign of the two young swordsmen. He sighed and looked at the doorway, knowing that if one of the two arrived, the other would step in right after.

Marth and Ike were around each other all the time, for they were a couple – the popular, little couple of the mansion, mind you – and even though Link knew all that and was happy for them both, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and left out everytime they displayed too much affection with him around. He felt strange and neglected. Like they were gradually forgetting about him from the moment they started dating.

And that feeling was only aggravating at the moment.

With a quick shake of his head, he brushed those negative thoughts aside along with his unruly blond bangs, his stomach growling afterwards. He blushed.

_I should probably eat something or else I'll starve._

* * *

"Ikey ~!"

"D…Dammit, Marth…" A growl sounded from the mercenary's throat as he relentlessly pounded his royal lover against the mattress, the bed hitting the abused wall with so much force a small crack began to make itself known on the area the headboard was bumping against.

"S…So good…It feels so good, Ikey-ah~!" The prince's body seemed to almost bounce on the bed as the indigo haired mercenary kept on thrusting with brute force.

While one would probably be complaining at the strength he was using by now, forcing the Prince's slender and almost feminine legs further apart and pushing his back roughly against the abused mattress, Marth urged him on, mouthing encouraging dirty words at him, incoherent ones at that.

He loved every millisecond of it.

"Fuck, Marth…I'm…" Ike's gutural growls and grunts just seemed to grow more frequent and fierce, his body on the very brink of release.

One would think that a possessor of blue blood, royal blood, would keep his or her composure no matter the circumstances, using the right words to the one he or she is addressing. Royalty had a reputation to live up to, after all.

"Do it, Ike! C…Come inside me! Fill your slut of a Prince up~!"

Though, for a Prince, Marth could be very…_vulgar_ – and quite _loud_ too - when engaged in sexual activities with his lover. He just pretty much threw his royal composure out the window with blinding speed while a whole new persona took over him.

"M…Marth…Goddammit…Marth!" With a final thrust, Ike was buried all the way in, shooting his seed inside the Altean Prince for the umpteenth time in the history of their relationship.

"My Gods, I…Ike! T…That's t…too m…mu…a…ah-!" Marth snapped his blue eyes open, his pupils dilating as he made the most sensual sound Ike ever heard in his entire life. Letting out small gasps and high pitched moans, the prince's body convulsed as he rode out that beast of an orgasm, having his muscles clenching and clamping around the mercenary's member with a vice grip.

Ike could swear he had never seen Marth in such a blissful state. It almost looked like he was gone to heaven and back in a just a few mind blowing seconds.

As Marth's moans and screams of ecstasy came to an almost abrupt stop, the prince having rolled his eyes back before slowly closing them, Ike raised an eyebrow but quickly brushed the occurrence aside.

Panting heavily from their activities, Ike leaned in to kiss his lover passionately like he always did after a nice lovemaking session. But to his big surprise, Marth wasn't kissing back.

_How unusual._

"M…Marth?" He quietly voiced out, starting to become slightly worried.

Still getting no sort of response, Ike sweat dropped as he came to an almost shocking conclusion.

_Marth passed out. _

* * *

Link has had enough. Huffing and pouting, he finally gets up from his seat in the dining room, preparing to leave the place and go in search of Princess Zelda to maybe start a decent, entertaining talk.

Link loved to spend time with Zelda. She became a rather pleasant companion after that whole ordeal back when Link had to save Hyrule from the hands of Ganondorf – Only to cross paths with the evil king again, at the mansion – and stood almost as big sister to him. A sibling Link never had, to be exact.

The only negative point of being with her was…Peach. Link couldn't stand her. Not that he actually _hated_ the Princess of the Toadstool Kingdom, but she really got on his nerves. In fact, Link was certain she got on almost everyone's nerves – That is, if you exclude Mario, Luigi and Zelda herself.

And the fact that the pink obsessed Princess was slow didn't help much.

Princess Peach and Zelda were the closest friends one could ever think off. Much to Link's dismay, they did practically everything together, resulting in Peach bringing out the inner "girly" in Zelda's usually bash and serious nature.

Link sighed as the thoughts ran through his mind. As he left the dining hall, he came across a carelessly dressed Ike. Link could immediately tell he got dressed in a hurry.

He also looked kinda disoriented.

_Something fishy has happened._

"A…Ah, Link! Good morning! I was just looking for you, pal!" The indigo haired mercenary said in a somewhat fake cheerful tone. To Link, who immediately frowned, it looked like he was uneasy about something.

"…Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? _Heck_, I got to a point where I was so hungry I had to take my _late_ breakfast without you two!" He pouted. "I'm so used to have breakfast with you guys, it even felt odd to eat alone like that…"

Ike's heart sank.

He honestly hated to see Link upset, even if for the tiniest and most insignificant of issues. He was his best friend, after all. And somehow, Ike knew he was neglecting the green clad swordsman, lately.

"I…I'm sorry, Link."

"Don't worry your ass about that." A chuckle from the blond and the mood was back to the usual healthy one between the two. "But…now that I look closely…where's Marth?" He blinked. "Weren't you supposed to come together for breakfast?"

"Well, eh…" The mercenary rubbed the back of his head, trying to find an explanation for what happened just a few moments ago. Link raised an eyebrow, taking note of Ike's strange behavior.

_Something has definitely happened._

"You see, Link…Marth and I were late today because…it's…it's our anniversary. We're a…2 year old couple now."

Link's eyes widened at that. "Really?! Wow…time sure flies! I'm so happy for you two! Congrats!" Grinning, the blond Hylian hero patted one of the mercenary's broad shoulders in a friendly way, which caused the other to briefly crack a smile. "Though, I'm still failing to understand why you were late. That's not really a plausible reason, you know?"

"I'm not done yet, Link. Let's just say…I wanted to…spend some "quality time" with Marth as soon as we woke up. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Being the innocent little creature he is, Link just blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Not really."

Ike sighed in exasperation. Sometimes he didn't know whether the blond was either really innocent or just plain dumb.

_You know what they say about blonds._

"We had a morning fuck, Link." He said, bluntly. Finally understanding, Link blushed a deep red.

"I see…"

"But…stuff happened and I don't really know what to do, now."

At that, the Hylian's pointy ears twitched in alarm. "Huh? What kind of stuff are we talking about here? What happened?"

_Did they have a fight afterwards?_

Link decided that there was no way a fight between the two could have occurred. If so, Ike's attitude and posture would be totally different.

Link had seen Marth and Ike upset after a fight many times before and, Ike's behavior, at that exact same moment, didn't resemble the one he'd have if he had indeed fought with Marth.

Usually, while Marth would go all "crocodile tears" over Link, Ike would grow impatient and, sometimes, a little bit too aggressive towards everyone who tried to communicate with him.

And that wasn't happening at the moment. This was something else. How bad it was, Link didn't know. He was starting to grow genuinely worried.

"I…I really…_really_ don't know how that happened because it's never happened before, and I've heard it's something really rare to occur in general, so I-"

Link was growing impatient.

And that was the second time that day.

"Ike, just spit it out already!" He hissed in irritation and worry.

"He passed out."

Silence.

"What?" Link asked, confusion evident in his voice. He's heard about how overwhelming orgasms can be, but having absolutely no experience on the subject, he really didn't understand how one person could actually faint by experiencing one.

"Marth passed out when…" Ike paused, trying to find the right words without sounding too explicit. "…he climaxed." At that, the mercenary had to guide a hand to his face to hide the blush of embarrassment that was forming in his cheeks. "I think it got too intense for him."

Link was speechless. He didn't know whether to worry or just burst out in laughter at the situation Ike presented to him.

He ended up going for the second option.

"Hey…what's so funny?" The mercenary made a face.

"I…I'm sorry…It's just that…that…" Link kept on laughing, now holding tight onto his already aching stomach. When he calmed down enough, he wiped a single tear from his left eye and looked up at Ike, who looked as embarrassed as ever. "Do you want me to help you wake him up? I mean…I have no idea what I'll be doing, but we'll find a way. Heck, he might be awake already."

"That would be nice. I'm assuming he's still out cold since he hasn't come down yet." A chuckle.

_Unless he can't get up at all._

* * *

In the end, Ike's assumption proved to be true. Both Link and himself climbed up the stairs to the room Marth and him shared, only to find the Prince still sprawled out over their bed in the same position Ike left him in before he went out the door in search of Link.

"Dude..." Link started, trying hard to suppress a laugh. "Did you kill him?"

Ike could only groan disapprovingly at that remark. "Don't you fuck with me. That would be the most ridiculous way of dying." He moved closer to the bed and, carefully – almost dreadfully – leaned in close enough to Marth's face to make sure he could still feel the Prince's breath upon his cheek. The mercenary sighed in relief as his unconscious boyfriend gave him the green light.

"He's breathing, alright."

Incredulous at Ike's actions and words, Link exploded into another laughing fit, which caused a few passerby's to look into the room, intrigued. Link just dismissively waved at them while still laughing, causing most of the onlookers to shrug and leave.

Falco, however, didn't seemed to be interested in leaving just yet.

"Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? Everyfuckingbody can hear you laughing."

At Falco's not so polite interjection, Link pointed to Ike, slowly calming down and regaining his composure. "Go ahead and ask him."

The blue avian was about to do so, when he finally took a look around the scene. Clothes scattered all over the room, the bed sheets all tousled and messy, Ike's uneasiness, Marth's...stillness over their bed?

"What the...? Oh...I get it now." Falco began to cackle in realization. "Congratulations, Ike. You've accomplished a deal very few man can even hope to do." He pats the mercenary on the back with a grin. "That, or Marth was just really fucking tired from all the shit you made him go through last night." Link raised an eyebrow, and when he looked at Ike, the indigo haired mercenary was looking at his feet in slight embarrassment, having sat over the bed, next to Marth's sleeping form by then. "Yeah, I heard every single thing." Just then, the avian pointed to his own eyes, which were bloodshot and bore small dark bags under them. "Hence why the black circles. I greatly advice you two to buy some soundproof doors, walls, floor and ceiling, because _FUCK_, sleeping beauty over there is _loud as shit_!" Link was shaking with suppressed laughter as Falco turned on his heel and headed for the opened door. When he was out, he yelled back "Try a glass of cold water over his face. Always works!"

A few moments of awkward silence passed by until Link's voice sounded. "You kept him up all night, didn't you?"

"Hey, we _DID_ sleep, alright? For...a couple of hours." Ike mumbled the last part.

"Well, no wonder Marth passed out." A chuckle escaped from Link's throat. "He was so exhausted he instantly fell asleep-"

"Passed out." Ike corrected.

"Whatever. Kinda works the same. Are you gonna try the glass of water thing or what?"

The indigo haired swordsman passed his hands through is messy hair in complete and utter turmoil. Marth wasn't one to wake up in rough ways. The Prince's gentle nature required Ike to wake him up with soft kisses and caresses and sometimes cuddling, if he was expected to be in a good mood. Throwing cold water to his Prince's face was a method that never occurred to him and probably never would, was it not for the embarrassing situation at hand.

Ike would bet his own sword, Ragnell, that Marth would attempt to strangle him after waking up in such an abrupt, non gentle way. He sighed in defeat.

"Fuck me, bring me an entire jar."

* * *

And that was it! The first chapter is on. Hope it was not too disappointing u.u Please excuse any grammar mistakes I may have given. unfortunately, English is not my first language. Please feel free to review! Let me know what you think about this and, if you happen to have any ideas feel free to suggest them and I'll see to them ; )

Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. You need to get laid

I promised myself (and my only reviewer, who appears to be more than one person xD) I would post the second chapter of this thing last weekend, but...college.

I had a week full of tests and works to submit and all that crap and it was all proving pretty hard to accomplish on time. That's why I didn't upload this chapter on the weekend. I hadn't finished it by then u.u

Anyways, I hope my lack of sleep doesn't show in this chapter.

ENJOY.

Crap. Almost forgot the Disclaimer thingie again.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not intend to make any money from this piece of fanfiction and Super Smash Bros, along with its characters, belongs to Nintendo and not me, yada yada yada.

Good?

Good.

Also:

**WARNING**: This fanfiction contains yaoi, which means there will be boy on boy action. Also, there's also a _VERY_ rabid Marth in this chapter, so hide your kids and hide your wives.

...

And Ike too.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

The day proved to be a scorching hot summer one in the end, as all the smashers who were spending their precious time by practicing their fighting skills outside, quickly grew tired and lost focus on what they were doing. It was pretty much a useless training day, since no one could really give their best under those rather uncomfortable conditions.

"Alright Samus, I think we should call it a day." A panting Pit said as he stepped back from the blue clad woman in front of him, wiping the sweat forming on one of his brows.

"Had enough, little angel?" A chuckle. The blond bounty hunter could only smirk slightly as she took a close look at the clearly worn out angel. "You'll never go anywhere if you keep on being this soft with your opponents. Also..." She was then throwing one of her guns up in the air in a somewhat bored fashion. "You gotta work your stamina, kid."

Pit didn't seem to be the least pleased with Samus' evaluation, judging from the forming frown upon his youthful features. He was huffing and crossing his arms in disapproval. "It's useless to train under this weather. Have you taken a look around? No one's training is proving productive today!" Pit was quite right. And even though he was just trying to find excuses for his lack of concentration and clumsiness in battle, he did have a point and Samus was well aware of it.

Although, being the proud woman she was, she would never admit it.

"And for the record..." The young angel continued as a pout formed on his lips. "My stamina is pretty high, thank you very much. You just happen to be the first person complaining about it."

Samus blinked.

And blinked again. Twice.

Soon enough, she was snickering.

Pit, on the other hand, just stood there, utterly confused.

_Oh boy. Such innocence._

"You know, Pit? I could have taken what you just said the wrongest way. But..." Still snickering, the bounty hunter walks towards his sparring partner and warps a long, slender, yet strong arm around his thin and frail shoulders. "Being innocent as you are...I think you should remain ignorant of the second meaning of that statement." She then patted his head and ruffled his unruly brown hair playfully, making his golden headpiece fall slightly out of place. "I most certainly do not wish to taint that purity of yours."

"Huh? But I-"

"See you around, kid. I'm going to take a well deserved shower." And just like that, Samus went inside the mansion, leaving a very confused Pit behind.

"What was she talking about? What a weir-" Before the angel could even finish his sentence, an ear piercing scream soared throughout the whole mansion, followed by the familiar sounds of glass and porcelain breaking. All of the sparring smashers stopped at the sound of that. It seemed to have come from one of the rooms on the second floor.

"What the heck was that?!" Fox, who was in the middle of his training session with Wolf, immediately withdrew from his opponent's area of strike, halting any moves he was about to perform.

Graced with a fantastic sense of hearing, the lupine could only chuckle in realization as he quickly found out the source of the ruckus. "Seems like a fight is on."

"It's impossible not to assume that, but wh-"

"Ike and Marth."

"Oh." Was all Fox could say. Everytime Ike and Marth had a fight, no one besides Link would even try to confront the two. While Ike would probably try to beat the crap out of anyone who did something as simple and harmless as sneezing, Marth would whine all day and turn the whole house into a living hell with his bad mood.

And yet, Wolf chuckled. "I could recognize that sweet voice anywhe-" In the end, Wolf never got to finish what he was saying. All of a sudden there was a startled yelp and a 'Watch out!' from Fox as a porcelain vase was thrown out the now broken window of the fighting couple's room and fell right over the lupine's head, instantly knocking the lights out of him. Fox sighs deeply as he violently facepalms.

_There goes our day._

* * *

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Do you have any idea of how fucking COLD that was?!"

Link was pretty sure he had lost count of how many glass and porcelain artifacts Marth broke in his raging fit. Truth being told, both Ike and himself knew that the currently rabid prince's reaction to an entire jar of freezing cold water thrown over his flawless, sleeping face, wouldn't be a good one, but they never expected this.

Ike, a brute of a man, a fine example of bravery and one of the highest ranking smashers was now cowering in one of the corners of the room he and Marth shared as the Altean prince threw all sorts of glass objects against him, and sometimes the wall whenever he missed his target. For someone who appeared so calm and even overly educated under normal circumstances, Marth turned into a rabid beast when he lost it.

A really rabid beast.

"Marth...Sweetie, come on...it was all for a good ca-OW! Goddammit Marth, that fucking hurts!"

"Oh, it does ~? Good. Because I so want it to hurt!" Marth was looking almost like a madman, by then. And for a second, Link started to have doubts about who took the dominant role in their relationship.

"Listen here, Marth..." Link gulped as he started. Almost immediately, he shivered from head to toe as the prince gave him the deadliest death glare he's ever been given. "You see...Ike never...eh...threw water onto your face for fun. You had passed out after...huh...he gave you his personal and super special anniversary present?" Ike immediately groaned at Link's choice of words and quickly shielded himself with his arms as a glass centerpiece was thrown at him.

_Is he obsessed with glass objects or what?_

"You're not helping, man! You're not helping!"

Link mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' to Ike, who was looking directly at him with almost pleading eyes. "Marth, the point here is...Ike did what he did because he was worried about you, alright?" At that, Marth seemed to calm down, his expression softening. Link sighed as victory seemed to approach. "You wouldn't wake up, no matter what. And we did try a lot of things." A chuckle. "So we decided to wet your face instead of slapping it until you woke up."

"Wet my face?! You _DRENCHED_ me from head to toe! I'm fucking soaked!"

Retreating from his place in the corner of the room, Ike gets up, dusting himself off with his calloused hands for any tiny shards of glass stuck on his clothes. "I was nervous, babe. Thought you were dead." Link's brief yelp of laughter was heard in the background.

Marth was dumbfounded.

_Did I hear that right?_

"Ike, are you serious?"

"Oh, he fuckin' is! He even went so far as to check if you were still breathing." Link said in between laughs. Feeling guilty, as always during one of their fights, the Altean prince sighs.

"Forgive me, Ikey...I thought you were just being an ass." A playful smirk dances across his perfectly shaped lips. "As usual."

Link raised an eyebrow.

A _very_ confused eyebrow.

"I...I'm sorry, but did that have a second meaning?"

There was silence for a moment because, apparently, neither Ike nor Marth were getting it at first. And that was when reality came crashing down on the both of them.

The couple was terrified.

"FUCK, NO!"

"Do you really think Ike would let me do it?!"

"I'm not taking it up the ass, man!"

"I bet the Pope would allow me do his Holy ass before Ike would!"

"I'm the Lion, Marth's the Gazelle. And that's how it works!" The mercenary then briefly turned to Marth and bared his teeth as if to prove his point. "...Rawr."

"That didn't even make sense! I mean, do you seriously picture me topping anyo- You know what? I don't want to know."

"No, Link...just no. That shit is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, man."

"Where did you get that idea?"

By then, Link couldn't even make out who was saying what. Both Ike and Marth spoke too fast which made their speech overlap sometimes. Though, he seemed to get the point. Otherwise they wouldn't be having that conversation.

Or whatever that was.

"I...I don't know." Link shrugged. "It was just a thought that ran through my mind. With you calling him "ass" and even stating how often he was one, I started to wonder if things worked the other way aro-"

"NO!" The couple said in unison.

"Alright, alright! I got it! Ike is the Lion and Marth is the Gazelle...right?" The blond nervously repeated Ike's statement, holding his hands up in front of his chest as if to defend himself from any more yells from the couple.

Ike seemed to be pleased with Link, for he flashed a huge grin at him. "Yeah, bud, You got it quite well. And what a Gazelle he is..." Feeling far more at ease now that Marth seemed to be visibly calmer, Ike took the opportunity to get behind the prince and warp his own strong arms around the other's slim waist. Marth, however, didn't seemed too happy with his soon to be new nickname.

"I'm not so sure if I should take that as a compliment, Ike."

"Why not? Gazelles are majestic animals, after all. Aren't you addressed as _'Your Majesty'_ by your people, back where you come from?"

" _'Your Highness._' "

"Same shit." Ike seemed to forget where he was and who he was with for a moment. All of a sudden, he was attacking his boyfriend's neck, who was turning visibly red for having a certain someone watching.

"Ikey...Link is still here..." Marth said, trying his hardest to keep any moans from escaping his lips. But seeing as his neck was probably one of the most sensitive parts of his body, all of the effort proved to be useless as a rather shameless low moan sounded.

Link's face couldn't turn any redder.

"Oh, don't bother. I...I was just leaving." Quite overwhelmed, the blond warrior starts retreating from the scenario displayed in front of him, knocking a few things over as he dashes out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Ike! If he passes out again, you know what to do!" A short moment after, something thumped against the closed door, which Link assumed to be one of Marth's boots as a response to what he just shouted. The Hylian briefly laughed at his friend's childish behavior, only to have silence installed shortly after.

He could only sigh deeply.

Link dearly missed the company of his two best friends. Being with the two all together was proving to be a difficult task, those days. Whenever they weren't glued to each other, they would be mad, and being around them and their bad mood wasn't that much of a pleasant experience. But under normal circumstances, they would walk around together as if one of them would perish if they got separated for a single minute.

Their rather _explicit_ public displays of affection were also something Link wasn't quite so fond of.

Last time the three of them hung out during lunch, Link was almost certain everything he'd eaten that day would go to waste as the young couple decided to have the most _aggressive_ tongue fight he's ever witnessed.

And yes. _Aggressive_ was the most appropriate word Link could find to describe the occurrence.

He sighed again.

_I miss our good ol' days._

"What's eating you?"

"Hm?" Link immediately recognized the voice from earlier before. Falco stood there, against the wall across from Link, having showed up apparently out of nowhere. "Oh...Nothing's eating me, pal. But I'm pretty sure Ike is close to be devouring Marth, right behind this door." He rolls his eyes, unconsciously.

Almost immediately, a smirk forms on the blue avian's features.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're jealous."

"What? I am not! They just...man..." Frustrated, Link brushes his bangs away from his sun-kissed face. "They're completely forgetting about my existence...All they care about is each other, it seems." A long sigh. "I'm_ invisible_ to them, now."

Probably feeling for the apparently neglected Hylian, Falco goes over to the blond and a feathered arm around his shoulders. "Listen pal..." There was a long sigh and a brief silence before the Avian decided to continue. "You need to get laid."

Link was incredulous. And being caught of guard, he gasped as his blue eyes widened and his cheeks reddened for the second time that day.

"What? Why?!"

"You need to bang someone, kid. Or get banged. Your call." Link was hiding his blushing face by then, groaning at Falco's choice of words. If for some unexplainable reason, a black hole got created at that moment, Link would be the first one to jump in. "The point here is...once you try it, you'll never _say_ or even _think_ anything else feels better than that."

"Oh, Goddesses..."

"That's what happened with Ike and Marth. Or...at least with Marth, since he was the virgin of the relationship."

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!"

"I know everything, pal." A snicker. Link was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, reconsidered.

Falco's laugh echoed in the hall.

"Just kiddin'. Let's just say I can tell by taking a _closer_ look at you guys. I could tell Marth was a virgin when I got here and damn...I could immediately tell you were too. And still are. It's written all over your face."

"That's bullshit."

"Doesn't change the fact of it being true."

Link's lips formed a firm straight line. After a few moments of pure, awkward silence, Marth's wanton moans sounded from behind the door Link's back was resting against.

"You're right. I _really_ fucking _need_ to get laid."

* * *

Yeah, apparently he does. Or maybe Falco is just fooling around with the poor thing u.u

Anyways, guys, that was chapter 2! Still short, but I sure had a lot of fun writing it.

Feel free to review and give your ideas for the next chapter! If I find them nice and adequate for the story, I'll be sure to use them! : )


End file.
